Where Are You Now?
|artist = ft. |year = 2016 |dlc = Classic August 8, 2019 (NOW) Hide-and-seek Version August 28, 2019 (NOW) |mode = Trio (Classic) Duet (Hide-and-seek Version) |dg = / / (Classic) / (Hide-and-seek Version) |difficulty = Medium (Classic/Hide-and-seek Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic/Hide-and-seek Version) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 2 (Hide-and-seek Version) |nosm = |mc = NOW files Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Hide-and-seek Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / (Classic) / (Hide-and-seek Version) |gc = / / (Classic) Bright Green/Light Yellow (Hide-and-seek Version) |lc = (Classic) (Hide-and-seek Version) |mashup = |alt = Hide-and-seek Version |pictos = 89 (Classic) 97 (Hide-and-seek Version) |kcal = |dura = 3:15 |nowc = WhereAreYou WhereAreYouALT (Hide-and-seek Version) |audio = |choreo = Classic Céline Rotsen https://www.instagram.com/p/Bnah8uzBTUN/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo Hide-and-seek Version Ulysses Thay https://www.instagram.com/p/Bnn20RbnOcs/?taken-by=ulyssesthay |perf = Classic Amalia Salle (P1)https://www.instagram.com/p/BnZj8GSBe_y/?taken-by=shyleeb Shylee BendOvaa (P2) Soraya Gacem (P3) Hide-and-seek Version Yi Ming (P1)https://www.instagram.com/p/Bnn20RbnOcs/ Ulysses Thay (P2) }}Lady Leshurr ve Wiley tarafından "Where Are You Now?" , ve 'da yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik P1 P1 bir kadındır. Önde yazılan '08' formasıyla orta mavi renkte parlak, gök mavisi bir ekin üstleri giyiyor, ancak kırpmadan dolayı altta kesilmiş. Kırpma üst kısmı, dirseklerinin hemen altına yuvarlanan, manşonlar üzerinde aynı orta mavinin iki geniş çizgisine sahiptir. Tişörtün arkasının altın jantı vardır. Altında sıkı siyah bir bluz giyiyor.Onun dipleri için, mavi sapanlar ile belinde siyah bir fanny-pack / bum-bag ile bir çift menekşe kösele tozluk, spor. Sağ dizinin etrafında siyah-mavi bir spor ayakkabısı var ve turuncu tasarımlar ve beyaz tabanlar ile mavi spor ayakkabıları giyer. Sağ elinde siyah bir bileklik var. Kıvırcık saçaklı kısa saçlı, solda kaydırarak, geriye dönük, mavi kayışlı açık pembe spor şapkasıyla kaplı. Ayrıca pembe ağızlı güneş gözlüğü takıyor. P2 P2 dolgun bir kadındır. Üzerinde parlak turuncu ekin üstünü giydiği siyah bir tişört giyiyor. Bunun üzerine turuncu, mavi ve menekşe bir ceket giyer, kollar biraz yuvarlanır.Birkaç siyah kolyesi takıyor. Onun dipleri bir çift mavi kot kısa şort. Siyah botlarla mor çorapları spor yapıyor. Saçları siyah, sol taraftaki yüksek örgüye bağlı, mor uzantıları ile iç içe. Ayrıca güneş gözlüğü takıyor. P3 P3 bir kadındır. Dört parçalı bir tasarıma sahip, dik olarak zıt kesitler aynı renkte olan iki parçalı, iki parçalı menekşe ve iki mavisi olan tek parça mayo giyer; alt kısımda iki mavi ton vardır, üstteki ise iki mavi tonuyla damalı bir desene sahiptir. Onun dipleri her iki tarafında mor ve mavi çizgili bir çift turuncu sweatpants içerir. Eşofmanların dantelleri mor. Ayakkabıları siyah kadife topuklu botlar. Sağ elinde P1'e benzer bir bileklik takıyor. Ayrıca siyah bir gerdanlık takıyor. Saçları mor, uzun ve dreadlocks bağladı ve sonra düşük bir at kuyruğu içine paketlenmiş. Bunun üzerinde gök mavisi bir kepçe şapkası giyiyor. Ayrıca bir çift güneş gözlüğü ve mavi çember küpeyle de aksesuarlaşıyor. Whereareyou_coach_1.png|P1 Whereareyou_coach_2.png|P2 Whereareyou_coach_3.png|P3 Hide-and-seek Versiyonu P1 P1 bir faredir. Pembe bir pruvaya sahip ve çizgili uzun kollu pembe ve sarı tişört, bir çift pembe pantolon, bir çift sarı çorap ve bir çift açık mavi ayakkabı giyiyor. Bir şaşı ve ön dişi vardır. P2 P2 bir polis gibi giyinmiş bir pembe su aygırıdır. Gözlerinin etrafında turuncu bir bant ve siyah bir bıyık var. Onun kıyafeti esas olarak bir polis memurunun kıyafeti. Gardırop cyan üniforması ve camgöbeği polis şapkası, omzunda siyah bir polis telsizi, siyah kuşak ve bir çift turuncu bottan oluşuyor. Ayrıca sağ cebinde saklanmış bir kireç yeşili polis copu var. Whereareyoualt_coach_1.png|P1 Whereareyoualt_coach_2.png|P2 Arka Plan Klasik Rutin, sözlerin bir bölümünü gösteren duvarları olan beyaz bir alanda gerçekleşir.Duvar renkleri sarı, pembe, kestane rengi, turuncu ve gök/kraliyet mavisi arasında değişebilir. Hide-and-Seek Versiyonu Arka plan, kazılmış bir deliğe sahip bir sokağı, sonra dört hücre kapısı olan bir hapishaneyi, birkaç ışığı, çörekler, bir ara sokak ve daha sonra dört mekânı bir montajda bir araya getirdi. Şarkının başlığı arka planda bulunabilir. Gold Moves Klasik Klasik rutinde 3 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1: Selam ve sağ ayağınızı hareket ettirin. Gold Moves 2 ve 3: Doğru ellerinizi farklı pozisyonlarda bir araya getirin. P1 bunu sola yapar, P2 bunu ileri sürer ve P3 bunu sağa yapar. Whereareyou gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Whereareyou gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Whereareyou gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 ve 3 Whereareyou gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 ve 3 in-game Hide-and-seek Version Alternatif Rutin için 2 Gold Moves ortaya çıktı: Gold Moves 1: * P1: Kollarınızı şaşırmış gibi yavaşça hareket ettirin. * P2: Selam ve sağ ayağını kaldır. Gold Moves 2: * P1: Kollarını çaprazlarken kollarını dışarı at. * P2: P1'de iki elinizle gelin. Whereareyoualt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Whereareyoualt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Whereareyoualt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Whereareyoualt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Street Cred *Trios and Quartets *Girl Power * *500 Songs! *Hall Of Fame *All Songs S-Z Hide-and-seek Version *Hall Of Fame *All Songs S-Z Trivia *Wiley, justdanceGB tarafından yüklenen teaser'ın ön izlemesinde kredilendirilmemiştir. *JustdanceGB tarafından yüklenen Saklambaç Sürümünün önizlemesinin küçük resminde, P2 daha açık bir renk paletine sahiptir. *Klasik sürümden P1, '' Fire '' için teaser'da görülebilir. *Klasik ve Alternate versiyonlarının aynı Gold Move'u paylaştığı oyunda olan tek şarkı bu. Galeri Game Files Whereareyou cover generic.png|''Where Are You Now?'' Whereareyou_cover_online_kids.png|''Where Are You Now?'' (Kids Mode) Whereareyoualt_cover_generic.png|''Where Are You Now?'' (Hide-and-seek Version) Whereareyou_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Whereareyoualt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Hide-and-seek Version) Whereareyou_Albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Whereareyoualt_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Hide-and-seek Version) Whereareyou_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Whereareyoualt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Hide-and-seek Version) Whereareyou cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) WhereAreYou_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Whereareyoualt cover 1024.png| cover (Hide-and-seek Version) WhereAreYouALT_BC.jpg| cover (Hide-and-seek Version) Whereareyou p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Classic) Whereareyou p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) Whereareyou p3 ava.png|P3 s avatar (Classic) Whereareyoualt p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Hide-and-seek Version) Whereareyoualt p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Hide-and-seek Version) Whereareyou pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) whereareyoualt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Hide-and-seek Version) postcard_whereareyou002.png|Postcard 1 postcard_whereareyou002_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_whereareyou003.png|Postcard 2 postcard_whereareyou003_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) postcard_whereareyoualt003.png|Postcard 3 postcard_whereareyoualt003_thumb.png|Postcard 3 (without logo) postcard_whereareyoualt004.png|Postcard 4 postcard_whereareyoualt004_thumb.png|Postcard 4 (without logo) In-Game Screenshots Whereareyou_jd2019_menu.png|''Where Are You Now?'' in the menu (8th-Gen) whereareyou jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-Gen) whereareyou jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-Gen) whereareyoualt jd2019 menu.png|Hide-and-seek Version in the menu (8th-Gen) whereareyoualt jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Hide-and-Seek Version, 8th-Gen) Whereareyoualt_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Hide-and-Seek Version, 8th-Gen) whereareyou jd2019 menu wii.png|''Where Are You Now?'' in the menu (7th-Gen) whereareyou jd2019 routinemenu wii.png|Routine selection screen (Classic, 7th-Gen) whereareyou jd2019 coachmenu wii.png|Coach selection screen (Classic, 7th-Gen) Whereareyou jdnow menu.png|'' '' in the menu Whereareyou jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) WhereAreYou_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Classic) Whereareyoualt jdnow menu.png|Hide-and-Seek Version on the menu Whereareyoualt jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Hide-and-Seek Version) WhereAreYoualt_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Hide-and-Seek Version) Behind the Scenes WhereAreYou_Concept_06-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 1 WhereAreYou_Concept_20-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 2 WhereAreYou_Concept_22-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 3 WhereAreYou_Concept_23-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 4 Others Whereareyounow thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Classic) Whereareyounowalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Hide-and-seek Version) Whereareyounow thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Classic) Whereareyounowalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Hide-and-seek Version) Videos Official Music Video Lady Leshurr - Where Are You Now? (Official Video) ft. Wiley Where Are You Now? (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Where Are You Now? - Gameplay Teaser (US) Where Are You Now? - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Where Are You Now? (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Where Are You Now? (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Танец Just Dance® 2019 - Where Are You Now? by Lady Leshurr Ft. Wiley (PS Move) Where Are You Now? - Just Dance Now Where Are You Now? - Just Dance 2020 'Hide-and-seek Version' Just Dance 2019 Where Are You Now Hide and seek version Where Are You Now? (Hide-and-seek Version) - Just Dance Now Extractions Just Dance 2019 Where Are You Now NO GUI Just Dance 2019 Where Are You Now - ALTERNATE NO GUI References Site Navigation en:Where Are You Now? es:Where Are You Now? Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Hip Hop Şarkılar Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:Üçlüler Kategori:Hepsi Üçlü Kadınlar Kategori:Düets Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Just Dance 2019 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Soraya Gacem Kategori:Ulysses Thay Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları